Cada día junto a ti
by luurin
Summary: El tiempo es algo sumamente relativo, momentos que pueden parecerte eternos y otros; efímeros. Shōto los sabe diferenciar, porque el tiempo junto a Deku pasa sumamente rápido, así que atesora cada momento y cada día junto a él. 「TodoDeku」


Las veinticuatro horas que conforman un día pueden parecer poco o quizás mucho según la perspectiva, todo depende quizás de cómo, dónde y con quién las pases. El tiempo es algo sumamente relativo, sin embargo Shōto ha aprendido a conocer bastante bien esa relatividad pues había veces en las que las horas se le pasaban eternamente y otras más en la que sentía que el tiempo le faltaba.

Por ejemplo, cuando era niño y tenía que entrenar ciertas horas diariamente sentía que la tortura era eterna y que nunca se terminaría. No obstante, cuando estaba con Izuku el tiempo pasaba volando. A veces incluso se preguntaba si eso no era alguna mala jugarreta del destino pese a ello Todoroki ha aprendido a disfrutar los días que pasa junto a su madre, sus amigos y especialmente, junto a Midoriya Izuku.

Atesorando cada uno de ellos, guardándolos en lo más recóndito de su memoria y protegiéndolos con recelo de todo lo demás que acontece en su vida. Porque Izuku le daba luz a su vida, una tan radiante que podría enceguecer a cualquiera; él no derrotaba a sus demonios, si no que le daba la fuerza suficiente a Shōto para hacerlo él mismo.

Cuando conoció a Izuku jamás creyó que ese muchacho pecoso fuese a convertirse en alguien tan especial para él, en realidad, ni siquiera le tomaba importancia alguna. Y luego; el festival deportivo.

Posteriormente a ello sólo se recuerda detrás de Midoriya y con algo de tiempo, momentos, citas buenas y malas lograron afianzar lo que mejor se pudo de una relación.

Pero, ¿porqué está pensando en todo esto? Porque precisamente este día es seguramente uno de aquellos que jamás olvidará.

Izuku y él llevaban alrededor de un par de meses siendo novios -sin contar el tiempo que pasaron en citas-, y ese día precisamente tendrían una en vísperas de navidad.

Shōto llegó temprano al centro comercial y se sentó en la misma banca en la que siempre quedaban de verse, sacó su teléfono y comenzó a vagar en las noticias hasta que sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Estás esperando a alguien? —preguntaron con un tono jocoso en su voz. Cuando Shōto levantó la mirada se encontró con la divertida mirada de Izuku.

— Sí, disculpa. Estoy esperando a mi novio —respondió siguiéndole el juego.

— Oh... Qué lástima —Deku hizo un leve puchero que enterneció al bicolor, entonces en ese momento acortó la distancia entre ambos y dejó un suave beso en los labios del chico.

Midoriya se sonrojó inmediatamente comenzando a balbucear varias cosas.

— Tú no... Deberías... Ya sabes... La gente... Y nosotros... Y tú... Ahh...

Las quejas de Midoriya se detuvieron cuando Shōto puso su dedo índice en los labios del muchacho, sus ojos fijamente colocados en ellos.

— Tranquilo —moduló y luego de ello y de que Midoriya pudiera controlar el rubor que se había apoderado de su rostro, se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar por la plaza.

— Todoroki-kun...

— Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

— Es sólo que... Es algo... —carraspeó y aclarando su garganta continuó—, me preguntaba sí te gustaría patinar.

— Oh. Seguro.

— ¿Sí? —parecía que la mirada de Izuku brillaba incluso aún más, ¿y quién era Shōto para negarse a esa preciosa mirada?

De esa manera terminaron sentados, abrochándose las agujetas de los patines de hielo.

— Estoy emocionado, no lo he intentado antes, pero debe ser genial, ¿no crees?

— Yo tengo que moverme en hielo sin estos —comentó moviendo sus pies con los patines.

Midoriya sonrió y junto a Todoroki, entraron a la pista donde, para sorpresa de Izuku, resultó ser bastante hábil en ello al contrario de Shōto, que en ese momento se sostenía de la orilla de la pista con una de sus manos. Disimulando bastante bien los nervios que sentía, pero para Deku eso no pasó desapercibido, pues notaba lo tenso que este estaba parado y la ligera dificultad que tenía para poder avanzar sin sostenerse.

— Todoroki-kun —exclamó Deku, llegando a su lado y extendiendo la diestra, invitándolo a tomar su mano.

Shōto aunque algo inseguro de soltarse, terminó por tomar la mano de su novio y dejarse guiar por él. Pronto, consiguió la seguridad necesaria para andar él sólo. En realidad, sí, no era tan complicado, su mal recaía precisamente en lo que había dicho, estaba acostumbrado al hielo pero en su más puro estado, no en esa especie de expresión de arte que realizaban algunas personas que andaban en medio de la pista haciendo parecer eso lo más sencillo del mundo.

Al poco rato volvió a tomarse de la mano del pecoso, no tanto por el patinaje, si no, por el mero de hecho de tomar su mano. Izuku se movía con gracia sobre la pista y la sonrisa que tenía valía todo en el mundo.

Luego de una hora, ambos dejaron de la pista. Izuku parecía en una especie de extasis de felicidad y Shōto lo disfrutaba. Vagaron por el centro comercial, donde pararon en uno que otro local. Entre ellos, uno de cómics, donde Todoroki veía esa otra faceta en el peliverde una en la que de verdad conocía muchísimos de los cómics y se emocionaba en sobremanera con los que encontraba. Shōto lo escuchaba con genuino interés, todo lo que tuviera que ver con su novio era algo a lo que le ponía el doble de su atención.

Luego de ello siguieron andando entre pláticas vagas de cualquier tema y el día se les fue cuando menos lo pensaron. Midoriya le anunció que ya iría a su casa y Shōto respondió que lo acompañaría. Porque demonios, ¿porqué todo pasaba tan rápido estando a su lado?

Caminaron hasta la estación de trenes y tomaron el tren, luego de ello salieron y fueron caminando - _realmente lento_ \- hasta la casa de Izuku.

Se tomaron de las manos.

Shōto acariciaba con su pulgar la mano de Izuku.

Levantó su mano y dejó un beso de ella. Quizás más de uno.

Deku ya era un manojo de nervios y su rostro ya era casi en su totalidad: carmín.

Antes de llegar al conjunto de edificios donde vivía el peliverde, Shōto recargó de improvisto al muchacho contra la pared y en la oscuridad que brindaba la noche, se apoderó de sus labios. Con un deseo imperante de hacerlos suyos y saborear cada centímetro de ellos.

El beso pasó de ser tierno a uno realmente pasional.

Izuku rodeó el cuello del bicolor con sus brazos y dejó salir un suspiro en el beso.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron algo agitados, recobrando la respiración. Shōto sonreía embriagado con la sensación en su boca y la visión de Izuku sonrojado con los labios entreabiertos.

Luego de un momento terminaron compartiendo una suave risa y continuaron su trayecto hasta el departamento de Izuku.

Se despidieron.

Y cuando Shōto estuvo apunto de irse, escuchó una voz que lo llamó.

— ¡Todoroki! ¿A dónde vas a esta hora?

Era Midoriya Inko, la madre de Izuku. Su suegra, básicamente.

— Ya iba a mi casa, señora —comentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— Oh, nada de eso. Ven a cenar y sí quieres, puedes pasar aquí la noche —exclamó la mujer con entusiasmo e irradiando amabilidad.

Shōto no encontró manera humana de negarse a la mujer, así que aceptó. Tampoco es como si estuviera emocionado de volver a su casa, quizás sólo enviaría un mensaje de su hermana y ya. Además, podría pasar aún más tiempo con su adorable novio.

Shōto sonrió y se aseguró de guardar en su memoria ese día.

Porqué cada día junto a Izuku era un tesoro.

—————————

 **Notas** : ¡Eeeey! Muchas gracias por leer

¿Y qué les pareció? Mi primer TodoDeku.~

Horneado para la actividad de Santa Secreto de Izuku Midoriya 「No Harem」


End file.
